


Cat People

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis has never been a cat person, but try telling that to cats.In the years after the dawn, Ignis and Prompto's family continues to grow.





	Cat People

**Author's Note:**

> For Promnis Week 2019: Day 3 (January 15) Bed Sharing

Ignis has never been a cat person, but try telling that to cats. They gravitate to him and refuse to understand when he patiently explains that as he can't see them, if they don't want to get stepped on or tripped over they had best stay out of his way.

The cats don't buy it; they have a sixth sense for knowing he's never done any such thing.

Prompto gets used to Ignis being apologetic and sheepish each time a new cat appears. He pretends to be peeved and lets Ignis bribe him with really excellent sex, and they spend the next week or two trying to find the perfect name. It gets harder the more cats they accumulate; Ignis sighs as if none of this is his fault and threatens to just call the next one Five.

One night Prompto goes out drinking with his co-workers and comes home tipsy and warm. He moves through the house quietly, drinking a glass of water and stripping down to his underwear in the bathroom before heading to bed. The bedside light's been left on, and in the dim yellow glow he can make out Ignis in the center, face mashed into the pillow he's hugging dramatically in his sleep. All around him are cats: one at his back, two at his feet, and Tripod the three-legged kitten has nested in his hair. The alcohol gives Prompto the courage to take a ton of photos, because he's never seen anything more adorable in his entire life.

Eventually the sound of the shutter wakes Ignis enough for him to grumble at Prompto to just get in bed already. Prompto very carefully insinuates himself into the tableau. He tugs the pillow free and gets Ignis to snuggle against him instead, and stretches his feet down successfully – no protest made with claws or fangs, just a possessive paw pinning down his ankle.

He has a theory that he's never voiced, because he couldn't bear to hear it criticized. He thinks that Noct sends the cats. That Noct watches over them, and knows they'll take care of strays for him. Prompto doesn't think that it's a coincidence at all that the first cat who showed up at their doorstep had black fur and blue eyes. And then there's this, he thinks, as he drifts off to sleep:

Ignis might not be a cat person, but the cats are definitely Ignis people.


End file.
